


The Witch Boy and the Holy Knight

by RedNightDeer



Series: TimKon week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, M/M, TimKon Week, TimKon Week 2019, witches and knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Kon is a Holy Knight, specialised in hunting witches and monsters. He encounters Red Robin, a wanted witch boy, dead or alive.





	The Witch Boy and the Holy Knight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic written in English and posted on AO3. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it!  
Here you can find the [art](https://paixdelesprit-art.tumblr.com/post/186627112825/timkon-week-day-1-fantasy-au-where-tim-is-a) for this fic.

Kon spun on his right heel and dodged his enemy’s magic blow. In front of him was standing the famous witch boy Red Robin, a wanted criminal: dead or alive, and as a holy El knight, Kon was more than happy to catch this insolent witch and give him to the authorities so he will be burned.  
Red Robin jumped and tried again to hit him with a magic ball of fire but Kon slid to his left, then hit the fire ball with his sword and threw him away. Of course, his opponent didn’t wait any longer and created a red light sword that he took with both hands before aiming to his leg. Kon stopped his blow with his sword and they crossed their blades. They were so close, the knight could see glowing red sparkles in the witch’s eyes. They stayed a few seconds like that, both of them pressuring the other with his sword. Although Red Robin was very strong for his little silhouette, Kon took over and pushed the other one. The boy lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
To stop a witch using their powers, you needed to stab a blessed dagger in their foreheads. Without losing any time, Kon took out a silver dagger from his thigh bag and rushed over the boy. He straddled him and rose both of his hands to stab the little blessed blade into the skull of his enemy when suddenly he felt a warm sensation on the right part of his neck. He glanced and saw a light sword pressed against his skin. He wasn’t injured but he was able to feel the fire licking his skin, wanting to pierce it.  
“So mister holy knight?” asked Red Robin with a suave voice. “What do we do huh?  
— I’m gonna shut the fuck up of you!”  
The light sword pressed a little bit more against his skin, letting a drop of blood trickle down.  
“Mister holy knight,” continued the witch boy, “I do not think you really have a choice right now. Stab that dragger in my forehead and I will cut your head before even you realise you stabbed me.”  
Kon furrowed and squinted his eyes. “I’m not gonna let an abomination like you alive.  
— Well, it’s either both of us just stop there and walk away, thus we will be alive; or you stab me, I kill you, then remove the dagger from my forehead and walk away as the only survivor of this battle. The choice is yours to make. In either scenario, I will stay alive.”  
Kon sighed. Red Robin was right, maybe if he just let go right now he will be able to stay alive, and then hunt him again. “How can I trust you then?” he asked.  
The boy moved under him and chuckled, showing his mesmerising smile. “We can make a deal if you want.  
— Never!”   
Making a deal with a witch was a big no-no. It was selling a part of your soul to them, which made them even more powerful.  
“Oh mister holy knight...” grinned Red Robin. “You really don’t understand in which position you are huh?  
— SHUT UP!”  
He only received a laugh as an answer.  
“Oh mister holy knight…  
— Stop!  
— Why? Want me to call you in another way? Maybe you should tell me your name huh?  
— You think I’m stupid enough to do something like that?  
— Then stop complaining, mister holy knight,” he snorted.  
Kon sighed again.  
“Let’s say I don’t stab you...” he started. The witch made a little happy sound. “How can I be sure you will not kill me?  
— Well, the best way for you to trust me would be to make a deal-  
— No.  
— Okay, okay, no deal, mister holy knight. However, you know, if we made it, I would be sure you wouldn’t attack me neither while we will be retreating.  
— You don’t need to be sure about me attacking you or not.”  
Red Robin pulled a face, disgusted and Kon was sure he heard ‘stupid knight’ being mumbled.  
“Look,” started again the witch, “let’s start with you stopping straddling me? What do you think?” Kon didn’t make any noise. “Because you know... this position... it can cause confusion...” he added while he put his free hand on the knight’s thigh and moved it up and down.  
Kon couldn’t stop an undignified little sound escape his lips while blushing. “S-Stop!  
— Why?” The hand had stopped even if it was still on the thigh.  
“Just stop dammit!” The hand went back to the floor and Kon felt a cold part on his clothed skin, as if the hand should have never left. “Okay, let’s say I decide to not kill you and stand up again. What are you gonna do?  
— I’m gonna get up too.  
— Then?  
— Well, I will go back to the forest.  
— Then?  
— Then nothing! We won’t see each other ever again!”  
The knight stayed mute for a whole minute.  
“Why?” asked Red Robin. “You want something else? Me to invite you to the forest? To become best buddies? Or maybe more?” he added snorting.  
Kon looked at him for a minute, scrutinising every detail. Red Robin was a beautiful man. Big blue eyes like a doe, soft black hair just long enough to embellish his face’s form, a little mouth with pink lips, a slim muscled lean body.  
“Like what you see?” His words extricated him out of his thoughts.  
“What? No!” he shouted, feeling guilty because he was a little bit lying.  
Kon decided that it was time for him to get up when he felt his cheeks warming up. He never put down his guard and was always ready to attack when the other boy stood up too. Both of them started retreat in the opposite direction into the forest, never losing the other one from their sight until they become unseeable for the other.  
When Kon felt that he was no longer in danger, he put back the dagger in his thigh bag and walked toward the little town where he was staying these last days. Catching the witch boy was an utter failure, and knowing he needed to write a rapport to the Holy Knight Court was bothering him.  
_‘Hello? Yes, I wasn’t able to catch the witch. Why? Oh because I acted like a new recruited page and I had to let him run away so I could stay alive. What? Yes I know, it’s lame. Yes, I know it’s embarrassing, knowing that I’m from the House El who only has the best knights in the Kingdom. Details? He flirted a lot with me, and I think he was quite handsome. Yes, yes, I know that’s an immoral act, to find attractive a heretic.’_  
Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to write the report exactly how things really happened. He couldn’t. This train of thought made him wonder if other holy knights like him lived close experiences, with seductive heretics. Well, maybe he was going to ask Kal one day about this.


End file.
